


Stay In, Stay Loved

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, Fluff Prompts, M/M, Rain, so fluffy it includes 4 blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's cold and rainy, and so is Rafael until he gets home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leaper182](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaper182/gifts).



**Rafael:** This rain is disgusting.  
**Sonny:** stay at mine tonight? It's closer.  
**Rafael:** K

*

Sonny's apartment is only a block from the subway stop, but by the time Rafael makes it to the front door and lets himself in with the key Sonny had made a few weeks before, he is soaked to his skin. He shivers as he takes the elevator to the fourth floor, and it takes a moment to line up the key with the door lock because of his shaking hands.

The apartment is wonderfully warm, and Rafael sighs in relief as he closes the door behind him.

"Christ on a crutch," Sonny says with a distracted apology crossing of himself, "you swim here?"

"Never let anyone tell you you're witty," Rafael replies.

Sonny steps forward and reaches for Rafael's briefcase. He sets it aside and reaches for the collar of Rafael's coat, helping him peel it off. "Gonna hang this in the bathroom. I got a fan going in there for my own stuff."

"I'll just follow you," Rafael says as he removes his loafers and leaves them by the door. He glances behind him as he turns into the bathroom and isn't surprised there's a series of small puddles behind him. "Any word on landfall?" he asks.

"Weather channel says it's moving back out," Sonny replies. He turns from hanging up Rafael's coat in direct line of the box fan balanced on the toilet. "Finish getting undressed. I'll get you something warm to wear."

Rafael does as ordered, stripping off as quickly as his cold hands will let him. He's down to his sodden underwear and socks when Sonny walks back in with a pair of sweatpants, a hoodie, and a thick pair of socks in one hand. He has a towel in the other, which he tosses to Rafael.

"Thanks," Rafael mutters, toweling at his hair and his damp skin. He lifts a foot when Sonny taps his ankle, and Sonny takes off first one sock, then the other. Rafael grins when Sonny presses a kiss to his belly button, then pulls down his underwear.

"I got soup on," Sonny says as he stands and takes the towel from Rafael. "You want a hot toddy or something?"

"A hot toddy would be amazing."

"On it." 

Rafael pulls on the sweatpants (Sonny's), the hoodie (his own), and the socks (Sonny's again). He tucks his hands into the hoodie pocket as he walks back down the hall. Sonny's still working on the hot toddy, so Rafael curls up on the couch, pulling the throw off the back to tuck around himself. "How are you not freezing?" he asks.

"Liv cut me early. I've been home a few hours." Sonny glances at Rafael and walks into the hallway, pulling three blankets from the linen closet. He shakes them out and tucks them in until Rafael is more or less cocooned.

"I'm fine," Rafael says, rolling his eyes, but he does pull one of the blankets a little higher.

"Not just doing it for you," Sonny says, bending down to press a kiss behind Rafael's ear, then his jaw, then the corner of his mouth. "It's gonna be like this all night. I figured we'd just stay on the couch and watch movies or something."

"Until the power goes out in this flood," Rafael mutters.

"By then, we'll be all warm and cozy," Sonny replies. "We'll just keep sharing body heat."

Rafael shakes his head but doesn't reply. He reaches for the remote and starts looking through the Netflix queue. "Comedy? Drama? Action?"

"Whatever," Sonny replies. He walks back to Rafael and hands him a steaming mug. "Careful," he says as Rafael reaches for it. 

Rafael manages to get his hands on it without burning himself. He holds it close and breathes in deep. Tea, whiskey, and lemon. "Thanks."

"Gonna dish up the soup in just a second."

Rafael takes a cautious sip of his hot toddy. It's still too hot to drink properly, but the one little sip tastes perfect.

"Soup is officially on!" 

"God, did you really just say that?"

Sonny grins at Rafael as he holds out a bowl. "Yup. And I'll do it again if you have seconds."

"I am never having seconds again."

Sonny laughs and settles in on Rafael's right side, slipping his feet under the blankets and nodding when Rafael pauses over a possible movie. "Sure."

Rafael gets it playing, and they sit in companionable silence as the film starts and they eat their dinner. The rain outside hits the windows hard, and every few minutes, the wind picks up and makes the glass rattle ominously, but it's warm and comfortable on the couch, and Rafael is fully warmed up by the time he's finished his soup. He digs himself out from under the blankets to take both his and Sonny's bowls to the kitchen and rinse them in the sink.

"C'mere," Sonny says. He's rearranged the blankets so he's got half. He's got the other half held up with one hand, his other arm around along the back of the couch, ready to curl around Rafael and pull him close.

Rafael takes the spot offered and shakes his head when Sonny presses a kiss into his hair. "Sap," he mutters.

"Your sap," Sonny replies, squeezing Rafael's shoulder. 

"True," Rafael agrees. He slides an arm around Sonny's middle as the windows rattle again. "Thanks for dinner."

"You're welcome." Sonny presses another kiss to his hair. "Ready to start the movie again?"

"Sure."

And so the night goes.

**Author's Note:**

> From the 30 Fluff Prompts list on tumblr. Also, I finally finished a fic of these two! (Self-betaed. Please let me know if there's a typo I missed.)


End file.
